Confession
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: After Ichigo is injured, and saved by Chad, in a fight with a Hollow, a confession is made and certain actions follow.


**Disclaimer:**_ My name is Anemone. My stories have typos because I'm blind as hell, and I do not own Bleach._

This was bad. The Hollow was edging ever closer to the school. The school where all of his friends were. Only a few of them knew the danger that was heading toward them.

_'Damn, the Hollow is too strong. I don't think I can defeat it alone,'_ Ichigo thought. But their witch of a teacher wouldn't allow Chad, Rukia, Orihime, or Uryu to leave class. She had grown tired of their excessive tardies and accumulating absences. Thank Buddah for Soul Candy, even if it was Kon.

The Hollow was getting way too close to the school. Ichigo had to do something. He lunged at the huge, lumbering, ugly Hollow. Lifting his zanpakto he slashed at the Hollow. _'Piss,' _he thought. He didn't strike anywhere near deep enough.

Ichigo's actions angered the Hollow. It filled the sky with a deafening roar that made Ichigo cringe. It reached out with a clumsy arm and picked up the orange haired Soul Reaper and threw him against the school with enough force to shake the building. Then it grabbed the shocked boy and flung him to the ground

Ichigo let out a painful scream which caused him to spit a mouthful of blood. He was in trouble. He had the realization that he might actually die here. _'Fuck my far from average life,'_ he thought. This wouldn't have happened if Rukia had remembered to bring her soul candy, but she had forgot because she had left his closet and leapt out his window in a huff after their latest arguement. In all actuality, Ichigo had no one to blame for his current situation but himself. His spirit energy led the Hollow here, and the fact that he couldn't keep his mouth shut and control his temper around Rukia was the reason he would die here, alone.

Ichigo lay there, contemplating his own death. This really sucked, and all he could do was wait for the Hollow to gobble up his soul. Suddenly, however, the orange head snapped painfully up, rapt with attention as he caught sight of someone swooping down from a nearby classroom window.

"Chad," Ichigo wanted to shout with joy. Instead, his voice came out in a horse whisper. Help had arrived.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted. He ran passed the Hollow, summoning his Right Arm of the Giant, as he made his way toward the orange haired Soul Reaper and his friend. He found the boy laying in a heap on the ground covered in his own blood. "Are you okay?" Chad asked, kneeling beside him, eyes filled with hope and concern.

Ichigo's pain-filled expression was quickly replaced with a seldom seen smile. It made something in Chad's stomach tighten. "Yeah, I'm-" Ichigo was interrupted by the impatient roar of the Hollow.

Chad sighed and stood up. He began to walk toward the Hollow saying, "You know, it's rude to interrupt an injured man while he's speaking." He then leapt into the air and punched the Hollow's head with his Right Arm of the Giant. It immediately scattered into thousands of pieces.

After disposing of the annoying Hollow, Chad rushed back to the injured boy who was covered in so much of his own blood. Chad found himself wanting to taste that blood. With that thought, the knot in his stomach tightened further. 

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Chad asked again, kneeling beside the attractive boy.

Ichigo graced him with a smile again. "I'm fine, but I would've died if you hadn't shown up."

Chad pushed that horrible thought aside and said in that deep yet soothing voice of his, "We'd better get you to Orihime. It's lunch time, so she should be able to heal you."

"Okay," Ichigo said with a sigh. He was then forced to grit his teeth and utter profanities under his breath as Chad scooped him up and carried him off to a worried Orihime who was gushing apologies.

Upon seeing Ichigo's condition, Orihime began to spew the usual nonsense of apologies for not being able to help him. "It's fine, Orihime, really." Ichigo soothed. "It's not your fault our teacher's is a bitch and wouldn't allow you to leave class." His use of profanity caused Orihime to cringe. This caused Ichigo to say, "I'm sorry." He had forgotten how she hated his filthy mouth.

"That's fine," the seemingly ditzy girl said with a huge smile. "You're injured, so you can say whatever you want." She then stood to summon her Shun Shun Rika, Shunou and Ayame. "Soten kisshun, I reject." Once this was uttered, a shimmering yellow barrier enveloped Ichigo who was currently laying on the roof of the school.

After about five minutes, Ichigo had made a full recovery. None of the kids felt like attending classes anymore. Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime were exausted, and Rukia and Uryu were bored. They all wanted nothing more than to go home. So they did just that, bounding over roof tops until they were safe enough to take to the streets.

Rukia was pissed because, upon seeing Ichigo's injuries, she had immediately appologized for their earlier silly fight, so she went back to Ichigo's closet to sulk, Uryu mumbled something about training and then disappeared, so that left Chad and Ichigo to walk Orihime home.

After making sure the girl was safe, the two boys made their way to Chad's appartment. After the day Ichigo had endured, he needed a drink. Chad's house held the promise of sake and quiet warmth.

Having entered Chad's appartment and being handed the bottle of sake he so desperately needed, Ichigo made his way to the amazingly comfy couch in the living room. His soul still ached, so he dropped his guard, sank into the softness of the couch and began to gulp down sake.

Chad took the silent moment to memorize Ichigo's face. He loved the boy's chocolate brown eyes, bright orange attention grabbing hair, and even his ever present scowl. Although it would be nice if the boy would smile more. Ichigo was yummy when he smiled. And when that smile was worn in battle, well, it took all of Chad's strength not to jump the boy right there.

Chad had been harboring these feelings for Ichigo ever since their first meeting. After he had saved the enticing boy from those dreadful seniors who hated that beautiful hair of his. Those feelings increased when Ichigo saved him from those same bullies and returned his grandfather's necklace to him unharmed.

"Chad," Ichigo broke the silence. Apparently this wasn't the first time he had tried to gain the attention of the dark, brown haired, muscled boy. He was getting impatient and a bit worried. Usually, Chad responded to him quickly. Currently, however, the boy seemed deep in thought. This wouldn't do. Ichigo wanted to talk.

At the impatient whine of the Soul Reaper across from him, Chad's attention was instantly his. "Yeah, Ichigo?" He asked, slowly coming back to the present.

Ichigo smiled, glad that Chad was finally paying attention to him. "Thanks for saving me. I would've died if you hadn't shown up. That Hollow was too strong for me, but you defeated it with barely any effort." This last part was said with awe and it made Chad's stomach tighten and tingle and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I wouldn't let that happen, Ichigo. I wouldn't want to live in a world without you. A world without orange."

"Chad..." Ichigo breathed.

Chad couldn't help it. Tears started to flow. He wanted to tell him. He wanted desperately to tell Ichigo how he felt. But that would be horrible. Ichigo wasn't gay, and he would think Chad was weird. Okay, that last part was bullshit and the tall, dark boy knew it. Ichigo might not return the feelings, but he wouldn't shun Chad for having them. So, it was for this complicated reason that Chad cried.

While Chad was deep in thought, Ichigo took large swigs of his sake. He was so thirsty, and the bottle was almost gone. Luckily, there was more nearby. Suddenly, he saw tears stream down Chad's face, and that big brother instinct, that natural urge to protect and comfort at the sight of tears, took over. Abandoning his sake, Ichigo stood up and walked over to the chair Chad currently occupied. Kneeling in front of the boy, Ichigo asked, "What's wrong, Chad?"

Chad sniffed. Ichigo's voice was so calming, rough yet velvet. He tried to blink some of the tears away. If he was going to confess, he wanted to be able to see Ichigo sighed, then said, "Ichigo, I- I- I love you. I always have, since the first moment I saw you." It sounded so cliche, but it was the absolute truth.

Ichigo was stunned. He had always assumed that Chad had feelings for him, and he was flattered to hear it said aloud, but he couldn't return the feelings. However, if he was going to embrace his inner rainbow, Chad would be the perfect person for him.

Chad nervously licked his lips. He had just poured his heart out. He could tell from the other males eyes that he was touched by his confession.

Ichigo spoke softly, "Chad, I'm flattered, really. But I don't feel that way about you. I'm sorry." Those chocolate eyes filled with saddness.

"I know, Ichigo. I just wanted to tell you. Keeping it all inside was getting painful." He tried to smile. He knew what Ichigo would say, but still, the rejection stung a bit. He took a deep breath and continued. "When I saw that Hollow attempting to devour your soul, I had to make sure you were safe. That's why I had to hear your voice before I killed it. If you were gone, you'd take my whole world with you. I love you Ichigo."

It was all so corny, cliche. But Ichigo knew that every word was the truth. He was beyond touched.

With that statement, Chad leaned toward the crouching Soul Reaper and gently but fiercely pressed his lips to the other boys. He felt the other resist at first, but Ichigo slowly accepted Chad's lips on his.

Ichigo's instinct told him to push Chad away. But the overly sensitive and nice guy that he was warned him that that would be a bad idea. Something told him that Chad needed this, and in a way, he needed it too. So he opened his mouth and let a warm tongue slip in.

Kissing Chad wasn't as bad as he thought, considering he didn't like boys. Chad was actually tender. He could see himself easily becoming addicted to this.

Chad loved the taste of the boy before him. He tasted like rain, vanilla, and the strawberry sake he had been consuming ever since he walked thrugh the door. He could seriously become addicted to this. He wanted more, and he knew Ichigo would give it to him if he asked, but he wasn't about to take advantage of that giving personality.

Ichigo was intoxicated by the mind-blowingly sweet taste of Chad. The quiet boy tasted like blueberries and m&m's. Ichigo wanted more. This was strange since he wasn't the slightest bit gay. _'I mean, I'm dating Rukia for Buddah's sake.' _Granted, Rukia was rather manish, but she could be girly at times. Ichigo decided to stop thinking and enjoy this for however long it lasted. He brought his hands around Chad's neck and wove them into soft brown tendrils.

Seeing as the opportunity may never come again, Chad broke the kiss, surprised and pleased at the yelp of protest from the pleasure dazed Soul Reaper, and began to trail his tongue along Ichigo's neck. Chad's wandering tongue found it's way to Ichigo's pulse where it licked, sucked, and bit drawing moans of pleasure from the boy beneath him.

Ichigo felt chills. He moaned Chad's name and guided the boy's hands to the hem of his shirt. He wanted to grant the skin that was trapped there the pleasure of Chad's tongue.

Chad removed the shirt without question. He would do whatever the boy wanted. Once those muscles were exposed, Chad ran his hands over then, mapping the unexplored planes.

Chad's skillful tongue moved from Ichigo's neck until it reached a soft, pink nipple. Once there, he sucked until it became a hard ball in his mouth. The boy above him moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as the nipple was bitten and sucked until soothed. This action was repeated with the other one.

Ichigo was amazed at the things Chad's tongue could cause to happen. One of these things would be the rather hard erection pressing against Chad's leg. He suddenly became aware of the equally hard, yet slightly larger, erection pressing against his own leg. He wanted to do something about both of these things, but he didn't know how.

Chad kissed his way down Ichigo's body contemplating his next move. Ichigo's erection was becoming painfully hard, as was his own, and he wanted to relieve the boy of this. The question was, how? Obviously, he couldn't just unzip his pants and lick. He wanted permission. Or a command.

Ichigo **had** to let Chad know that it was okay for him to relieve him of his erection. So once again, he found Chad's hands. This time, they were guided to his zipper.

Chad instantly stopped all action and made his way back up to face the orange haired boy. Once there, a tender kiss was placed on his lips before he asked, "Are you sure?"

Ichigo smiled before he said, "Chad, I'm not so nice a person that I'd give you my gay innocence just because I thought it'd make you feel better. I would do it because I wanted it too. Now, I would like very much if you could show me what else you can do with that mouth of yours." He finished his statement with a seductive smile.

Chad smiled, cheeks tinted with a light pink, and made his way back down to Ichigo's zipper. He unzipped the pants to expose boxers with little strawberries on them. These were quickly removed, causing Ichigo's erection to spring up and into Chad's hungry mouth. He licked the sids of the boy's hard member, swirling his tongue gracefully around it. Then he moved to the silky head, sucking and gently sweeping up the small droplets of precum that gathered there.

Ichigo let out a breathless moan as the experienced boy suddenly deepthroated him. "Oh, yes, Chad that feels so good," he maoned through the haze of pleasure. He was surprised that he still had the ability to form words. Chad's tongue went beyond anything in his vocabulary. He wanted more. This wasn't enough. He had to clear some of the haze from his brain. He knew what he needed.

The pleasure shocked boy took a shaky breath then bluntly stated in what can only be explained as a cross between an moan and a scream, "Chad, fuck me."

Chad looked up, tongue still running along Ichigo's member, his eyes questioning. He didn't tust the reasoning of the other male's pleasure clouded mind. He grudgingly released the boy's unsatisfied member and returned to face him.

"Ichigo," Chad said gently, " I don't think you're thinking clearly. Once this is done, you can't take it back."

Ichigo smiled. His eyes softened, but didn't lose the glint of hunger. His member remained hard as well. He wouldn't lose interest in this. His mind was made up. "I know, Chad, but it's not like I haven't had sex before. I mean, a girl lives in my closet."

Chad laughed. "True, but contrary to what some may think, Rukia is not a man. Having sex with a boy is quite painful. I don't want to put you through that pain unless you're sure."

Ichigo smiled again, seductively this time. "I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't want it. And I can take the pain. It can't be any worse than a Hollow attack."

Chad laughed again, a small chuckle. "Fine, you win. But our first time is not going to be on my livingroom floor. Follow me to my bedroom?"

"Yes sir," Ichigo said.

Instead of allowing the boy to follow, Chad picked the boy up and carried him to his room. He kicked the door open and dropped the enticing berry onto his bed.

Ichigo sat up, pulling Chad close. Then he proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt, tossing it across the room. Once the dark planes of his chest were exposed, Ichigo ran his fingers along toned abs, then his mouth took the path those nimble fingers had taken.

"Okay, enough stalling," Ichigo almost growled. His quick fingers found the button of Chad's pants and removed them to expose purple boxers. These were removed and tossed to join the shirt on the other side of the room.

Once Chad was completely nude, he pushed the delectable strawberry back onto the bed. Then he grabbed a bottle of lotion and asked once more, "Are you sure about this?" He recieved a nod in response.

Chad applied a generous amount of lotion to his index and middle finger. He then moved his hand to Ichigo's entrance and began to pump the boys member while slidding a finger inside.

Ichigo felt one lotion soaked finger make it's way into his most private area. He felt Chad pump it in and out. It wasn't painful at all. In fact, it felt nice. He hissed as a second finger was added, but the attention the other male was giving his member made the pain less noticable.

Chad stretched Ichigo's entrance, trying to make it large enough to accomidate him. He heard Ichigo's sharp hiss of pain and murmered soothing words, deciding not to add a third finger. Once he felt the boy was ready, he positioned himself. "Take a deep breath," he suggested.

Ichigo took a huge gulp of air seconds before Chad's first thrust. "Ah...Haaa." He gasped as pain shot through him. Chad waited, letting him adjust. After a few seconds, he uttered a breathless, "Go ahead."

Chad started out slow, pumping Ichigo's member in time with his thrusts. The orange haired boy moaned and gasped as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. "Go faster, harder. Please." Ichigo panted, begging, as Chad hit that secret bundle of nerves that exists deep inside every man.

A tidle wave of an orgasm swept through Ichigo's body. Chad felt absolutely amazing inside of him. He felt the other male's lips on his neck and threw his head back to claim those lips in a searing kiss.

Chad was dangling on the edge of that metaphorical clif. He was about to cum, and Ichigo was nowhere near that point. He had to do something to spped things up, but he was doing everything he could; hitting his prostate with every thrust, and pumping his member as hard and as fast as he dared. But it wasn't enough. Then, an idea formed.

Ichigo watched as Chad's right arm, which currently held his penis, was enveloped by a blue light and covered by his Right Arm of the Giant. "What are you doing?" Asked the breathlessly curious teen.

"Shh, don't talk. Just watch," Chad said. He was desperately trying to hold back the river of cum that threatened to overflow inside the beautiful boy. He summoned his strength of his Right Arm of the Giant and began to swiftly jerk the member of the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo began to scream in pleasure. Chad's name seemed to be the only thing he could pronounce. He was hanging onto the endge of that metaphorical clif for dear life.

Hearing Ichigo repeatedly scream his name was making it hard for had to hold his cum. But he wanted to so that Ichigo could get as much pleasure as possible. He could've hung on, but the intoxicated boy dug his nails into Chad's hips after recieving a particularly good jerk to his member. Chad gave up the fight, allowing the river to flow inside the boy and screaming "Ohhhh Ichigooo!" as he filled him.

Hearing Chad scream his name and feeling the contents of his seed being dumped inside him sent Ichigo plunging over the edge of that metaphorical clif seconds after Chad. The dark boy continued to pump Ichigo's member throughout the sensitive minutes of his orgasm induced sex high.

An hour later, the boys found themselves on Chad's couch. Ichigo was gulping down a fresh bottle of sake while Chad had his fingers tangled in bright orange hair. Neither wanted it to end, but they both knew it had to.

Ichigo broke the silence. He wanted Chad to know what was on his mind. "You know, I never thought I could love a boy." He said softly.

Chad stopped running his fingers through Ichigo's hair for one shocked second. "Love?" He asked, stunned. "But what about Rukia?"

Ichigo's eyes and smile became soft. "I thought I loved her, and I do. But in more of a best friend slash fag hag kind of way."

Chad looked confused. "Wait what are you saying?"

Ichigo knew he would have a hard time believing this. He sighed, using his tender, big brother voice. "I'm trying to tell you that I've embraced my innter rainbow. And if I'm going to do that, you're the only person I want as a partner. A boyfriend."

Chad had wanted to hear this for over a year. And now that he had... Well, it was better than anything he could imagine. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Filled with happiness, he cupped the other teen's face in his hands and drew them together for a kiss filled with more passion than he thought he possessed. He pushed the boy back into the couch and twirled their tongues together with expert grace.

Ichigo broke the kiss, cursing the need for air. Chad rolled them a bit so that Ichigo's head could rest comfortably on his chest and he could continue to play with those bright orange locks. A chuckle escaped his lips.

What's funny?"

"I was just thinking. How are you going to break the news to Rukia? More importantly, how are you going to escape her wrath?"

_:Oh piss! Kill me." _ Ichigo groaned, downing half of his bottle of sake. Rukia would be beyond pissed that she got dumped for a boy. And for a light weight, the girl was fierce. He was going to get the shit kicked out of him.

Chad wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you."

Ichigo smiled and relaxed a bit. "I love you Chad," he stated firmly. Then he turned to place a tender kiss on the lips of his new found love. He was actually glad that Chad had made his confession. And he would do anything, even face the wrath of Rukia, to be with him.

The End.

**A/N: **I wrote this for a boy awhile ago, and I thought I'd see what you thought. :) Just so you know, reviews ae beyond appreceiated and they inspire me to write more.


End file.
